


the voices sing the lullabies as the ashes learn to fly

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, a songfic because i'm fucking lame, just me getting my feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November by Sleeping With Sirens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the voices sing the lullabies as the ashes learn to fly

I haven’t seen you since June.

It’s November, now, and I don’t know if you’re coming back. 

All I can think of is waving goodbye- or not even that. I don’t remember. 

And you’re not here. 

Why?

I’ve worn out the carpet in the bedroom, staying up too late scribbling words on my knees and staring at the blank screen of my phone. 

It’s a coping mechanism, they say- pacing. I don’t know what they’re talking about. I’m fine. I’m coping! I don’t need mechanisms. 

I do. 

I don’t think you’re coming back, and I don’t think I can cope.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm posting this, I guess I just want it to be out there and real and seen by someone other than me.   
> It's for Lachy. Because sixteen years and two months is not enough time.


End file.
